


A Computer Screen

by totallyinnocent



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Crossover, Danger Days Era, Danger Days/My Chemical Romance, Fab Four, No Ship, Reaction, danger days, idk how to tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyinnocent/pseuds/totallyinnocent
Summary: Request from tumblrThe Fab Four come into possession of a laptop and stumble across a small compilation of MCR moments... how do they react?
Relationships: None, Only friends - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	A Computer Screen

**Author's Note:**

> gimme requests @your-emo-uncle-frank-iero on tumblr, any legal ships welcome :)

Ghoul groans loudly as Kobra pulls him to the couch.

“Kid, I was gonna go out tonight!”

Kobra only rolls his eyes and flings him onto the couch, gracefully joining a moment after. Right when his ass hits the sofa, Poison and Jet come barreling into the room with wild grins on their faces and tattered clothes on their backs. Jet is carrying an old knapsack with something large and rectangular inside while Poison throws the supplies they had packed into the Trans Am aside.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Poison only smiles wider and Jet tears open the bag and pulls out the thick rectangular object.

Ghoul’s jaw drops. “Where did you two get a _laptop_?!”

“It’s not important, we just have to boot it up quickly,” Poison states, anxiously watching as Jet fiddles with the buttons.

Then, there’s a bright white screen.

Poison shakes Jet’s shoulders frantically and Kobra has to pull them away so Jet could set up whatever they were so excited about.

There’s a bar in the middle of the blank screen and Jet pulls out a worn slip of paper and awkwardly types in the code. He slams the “enter” key and then there’s a little trail making a circle on the center of the screen. The four of them all follow the dot with their eyes until the screen changes entirely.

It’s a background of a cool grassy pond with little ducklings swimming through the stream.

“Do you think that’s a real place?” Kobra breathes in awe.

Jet squishes his mouth to one side of his face. “I think it _was_ real.”

Kobra sadly nods and Poison makes a quick mental note to paint something similar to the background for him. Ghoul takes their bafflement over the scenery to hijack the laptop and click on the little images at the bottom of the screen. He only manages to get one click in before Jet snatches the laptop back with a sour look on his face.

No one yells at Ghoul like they normally would, instead, they all stare at the white page that popped up. It covered a large bit of the background, which Kobra was upset with. The page had a little bar at the top with some squishes together letters.

Once the loading symbol disappeared, there was a page with a similar bar to the lock screen.

“Google...” Ghoul mutters. “What’s ‘Google’?”

“We don’t have that much time to explore. The power won’t be on forever. Someone tell me what to type in.”

Poison is shaking in anticipation. “Can we play music?!” they blurt.

Ghoul and Kobra give noises of agreement and watch as Jet types in “Na Na Na.” The page loads for a long while and the four nearly panic when they think the power is back off before the results pop up.

Pages and pages of articles about a band.

Ghoul wrinkles his nose. “Who the hell is _My Chemical Romance_?”

“I kind of like the name,” Kobra responds thoughtfully.

Jet takes this opportunity to type “My Chemical Romance” into the search bar and see what the results are.

Poison’s eyes grow wide. “They were around in the early 2000′s,” they say in a hushed voice.

There’s a little image with the word “videos” underneath in small print, Jet hesitantly clicks this and is met with images and titles underneath. He begins scrolling through and admiring the text. He goes through pages and pages and pages of the images, only staring in awe at not clicking on any of them.

Of course, this isn’t satisfactory for Ghoul. Sure, it was entertaining the first few pages, but he wanted to see more. So, he took it into his own hands. He reached over Jet at lightning speed and clicked on the first image the cursor reached.

There were yells but protest, but those were silenced when a guitar riff filled the room. Poison’s face lit up and they pulled everyone to sit down on the sofa. Text faded into the screen and Kobra paused the video to read it.

“Best Em-See-Are mo men ts... Ex-Dee?” he reads with much difficulty.

Poison gives him an approving grin and motions for Ghoul to read it, he does it in a much more educated manner.

“Best M.C.R. moments... X.D.,” he adds at the end with the tone of a question.

“What’s an X.D.?” Kobra asks.

Ghoul had always been the reader out of the four, and Kobra wanted to learn, so he’d been taking scraps of old BL/ind newspapers and teaching him. Whenever they came across a sign or any type of wording, Ghoul would stop and calmly ask Kobra to try and sound it out. Sometimes they’d stand there for a long while as Ghoul helped Kobra through the words.

This time, Ghoul did not have the answer. “I... I don’t know...”

Everyone awkwardly sits around the laptop, staring and the shiny screen with the odd symbol.

“Let’s just keep going,” Ghoul rushed, slightly embarrassed he didn’t know the word despite reading being his area of expertise.

The words fade out and earn a surprised gasp from the group. They watch for the next move of the film and were delighted when audio and footage began playing.

_“Did you get kicked in the balls by someone named Frankie?”_ an out-of-shot voice teases.

The four don’t even have time to laugh before a grainy clip plays of a man singing and a second man with a guitar kicking him straight in the balls. Each of them winces and grimace.

_“You kicked him_ hard _.”_

_“It just... hurt, but I didn’t care-”_ a pale guy says, looking vaguely similar to the victim in the clip.

_“Oh, it just_ hurt _?”_ the voice teased.

“Seems like it would hurt a whole fucking lot,” Poison grumbles, feeling weirdly sensitive.

Ghoul only snickers at this. “It’s all in good fun.”

The two settle in what would have been a long argument until Jet smacks them both as a cue to shut up. Right then, the video cuts to another equally blurry clip. Of a wide-eyed smiley man with black over-grown-buzz-cut hair.

_“Gourmet fucking fruit gels, bro,”_ he says in a snazzy tone. Ghoul and someone in the video laugh in unison. It was scarily similar, but everyone was too invested in the video to notice.

There’s a loud beep that causes Kobra to tense up and breathe heavily. Loud sudden noises brought back memories he preferred to forget. Jet wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed, grounding him down to earth right before the next clip appeared on screen.

It was the same man that had the short hair in the previous clip, but he now had long overgrown hair, still the same black color, but instead of youthful, he now looked tired and sickly. His bright smile was now a drunken grin and his body was covered in sweat.

_“This shit is easy peasy, pumpkin peasy. Pumpkin pie, motherfucker.”_ His words were slurred and he himself was drained, but the four still laughed, albeit slightly put off by the new appearance.

Right when the black screen shows up, Poison slams his hand over where the speaker is to muffle the annoying beep. Once the next clip lights up the screen, Poison removed their hand.

It’s the same man with short hair, only he seems much more lively. He bound across the stage with a microphone in his grasp. Right when the four were questioning the point, he puts it in his mouth, making obscene noises and gestures.

“Not bad,” Poison snorts.

Kobra groans and hides his face in his hands. Jet and Ghoul laugh at the behavior.

Poison feels the end of the clip coming, so they place their hand over the speaker once more and wait out Kobra’s agonizing beep. Then the next clip is on screen.

Jet scrunches up his face at the sight of a short man playing guitar grabbing the taller man from the previous clips by the hair. His face continues to scrunch as he thrusts his crotch against the man on his knees’ head. He slaps his hand over a horrified Kobra’s eyes.

Jet looks over at Poison and Ghoul. “We should find a different video.”

The two stare at the screen with raised eyebrows and amused grins, practically mimicking each other. Then their expressions drop when the clip fades to black and the beep returns. Both of them are out of their know-it-all attitudes and frantically slam their hands over the speaker to muffle the ongoing beep.

The noise suddenly stops and they remove their hands slowly, but the screen is still black.

“What the hell?”

Jet presses a jumble of keys that neither he or the rest of the four knew the order of when a red battery symbol flashes brightly against the dark screen.

Ghoul pouts at the sign, knowing what it means. Jet and Poison groan, coming to the same conclusion as Ghoul. Only Kobra is left confused.

“Wait, what happened?”

“It’s dead,” Jet grumbles.

Poison solemnly nods. “The charger they gave us is shit and won’t charge even one percent before the power is out.”

Ghoul stands up and stretches. “That blows, but I really did have somewhere to be tonight.”

The other three stand up with him. “Guess we’re going with you now.”

Ghoul sighs and grabs the Trans Am’s keys. “Guess so.”

All four pile into the car and take in the cool night air as Ghoul guides them through the dark desert. It’s silent only for the puttering of the engine until Kobra pipes up in the back.

“I wonder what those M.C.R. guys would’ve thought of it out here.”

“The Google said they broke up in 2010, right after the Danger Days album was released. I don’t think they’d have thought it would practically be our anthem now,” Jet claims.

Ghoul looks back at them, taking his eyes off the road. “Do you think they’d have been part of BL/ind?”

Poison smiles and shakes their head. “No, they’d have been out here fighting alongside us.”

“How do you know?” Kobra questions.

“It’s just a feeling.”


End file.
